


The Best Thing

by Luna218



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Bathing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hiking, Teaching a British bloke German - or trying to, ice cubes, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna218/pseuds/Luna218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spa weekend in the German Alps, shared baths and ice cubes.. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Faye, for inspiring this! Forgive me for going a bit rogue with the prompt of "maybe something involving ice cubes". :D

We'd been walking for about two hours, climbing the side of a mountain on our way to the top. The footpath had ended a while back, so Ben and I made our way across sand and scree. The steeper the path got, the more difficult it was for me to follow and I needed a helping hand or I never would have made it to the top. Ben was quick to offer his support, pulling me up after him when a step was too much to handle, or holding onto my hand to keep me from falling on slippery stones when we reached a height where the snow had not yet melted.

We finally reached the top, panting a little from the exertion of the climb. The view was magnificent. We were surrounded by snowcovered mountaintops much higher than the one we were standing on, beneath us the vast green of forests and grey rock speckled with white here and there. The sun was shining brightly, allowing us to see well enough to make out houses in the valley, the spa we were staying in one of them.

Ben took the backpack off my shoulders and put it down on a rock before placing his own next to it. He came back and embraced me lovingly while we enjoyed the view. I tilted my head a little and he pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss, nothing more than a chaste brush of lips. I lifted my right hand to the side of his face and curled the other around the back of his neck. Holding onto each other, we shared another kiss and I shivered with delight when I felt him nibble at my lips only to soothe the sensitive skin with a soft swipe of the tip of his tongue. When we broke apart, our stomachs rumbled in unison. We looked at each other and I remembered the food I had packed. We sat down and chewed on our sandwiches in silence, mesmerised by the view and the sun warming our skin.

Ben rummaged around in his backpack and retrieved a flask. He took a sip and groaned with satisfaction as his Adam's apple bobbed and the liquid passed his throat. He handed me the flask with a smirk. I raised my eyebrows but asked no further questions and drank from the bottle. It took me a second to place the familiar taste and the tingling sensation all over the inside of my mouth. I swallowed and the liquid heat made it's way down, warming me as it went.

"You cheeky bastard. Are you trying to get me drunk?" I laughed, voice a little hoarse from the rum.

"I thought I could be your personal _Bernhardiner_ ," he announced and I giggled while he carefully rumbled through the German pronunciation of the dog breed, once famous for rescuing hikers who got lost in the mountains.

"Is that so?" I teased and moved closer to him. "And will you lick my face to get me back to consciousness if I faint?"

He snorted with laughter and I joined in, relishing in his carefree happiness. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, slowly at first but getting bolder once our tongues met. When he drew back, his pupils were blown wide and he sighed, before pressing his lips against my forehead. I smiled and let myself sink into his arms, the side of my face buried in his shoulder. We sat like this for a while when Ben announced somewhat sheepishly that he 'needed a moment'.

When he returned very much relieved a minute later, I drew him close and opened the zip of his jacket far enough to be able to mouth at his neck. He moaned just a little as I licked my way up to his ear.

"Don't jump," I warned before running the lump of snow I'd been holding in my gloved hand over the back of his neck. He yelped in shock and I almost dropped the ball down his collar but Ben brushed away my hand in time.

By the time I was finished laughing his breathing had somewhat steadied and he looked at me like a wolf would eye his prey. "You're going to pay for this," he growled, before pushing me into the rock we'd been sitting on. He kissed me hard and placed one of my hands on the growing bulge in his pants. Well, who knew that a bit of snow could do that to a man?

"I think I'd like my punishment when we're back at the spa. I'm afraid your friend would get frostbite if we do it up here," was the only reasoning it needed from my side to have Ben hurriedly pack our things together. As much as we wanted the descent to be quick, we had to be careful not to slip and fall. It took us another two hours to get back to our room, the time prolonged by kisses and touches we had to share along the way to avoid going mad with longing.

Back in the comfortable privacy of our room we undressed and stepped into the shower together, kissing and stroking each other under the warm spray of water until Ben came all over my hands, moaning into the crook of my neck while he continued working me with his own hands until I was a shivering mess in his arms. We finished our shower and crawled onto the bed. Exhausted from the hike and sated by our quick encounter in the shower, I fell asleep with my head on Ben's chest and his fingertips brushing over my arms and my back in lazy circles.

 

I woke suddenly at the ring of the telephone. I took the call and was informed that our aromatic bath would be ready for us in half an hour. I looked over at Ben, who was just waking up. Sleep had left its marks on him. His hair was sticking up on one side and his face was decorated with pillow creases. I sighed audibly and lay down next to him, bracing myself with one hand on his chest while I kissed him gently.

"Bärchen, you gotta wake up properly. We have a treatment in a few minutes," I whispered. Ever since we'd been in Germany I'd taken to using pet names in my mother tongue. The first day we'd been here Ben had argued the point that the language in itself sounded rather unfriendly and he'd doubted that it’s possible to give anything a loving tone. I’d worked on convincing him of the contrary ever since.

After he’d struggled free of the fluffy duvet we put on our bathrobes, left the room with our hands entwined and took the elevator down to the spa. We were welcomed by a member of the staff, who was speaking English with a rather strong German accent and Ben smirked.

“See? Impossible,” he whispered and winked. I could only shake my head.

We were lead to a separate room that was filled with candles and smelled of the aromatic oils that had been added to the water in the huge double tub that stood by itself in the middle of the room. Exotic plants and wall paintings gave the impression of stepping into a completely different world. Once we’d been left alone we took off our robes and climbed into the warm water one after the other. Ben went first and moved his body to the far side of the tub, so I could fit mine next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and we lay like this for a while, his left arm wrapped around me. I held him in a kind of embrace, one arm snuck underneath his torso, the other curled up on his front as I brushed my fingertips through the soft hair on his chest. When one of my fingers caught on his nipple he breathed in sharply and took hold of my hand, gently directing it down towards his stomach, where he held it tight.

“How do you say ‘I love you’?” he asked, and I looked up at him, smiling. He met my gaze and dipped his head down to kiss me softly until I drew back and pressed my lips against the shell of his ear.

“Ich liebe dich,” I breathed and he shivered. I repeated the words once more and then kissed my way across his cheek to the corner of his mouth. He breathed out a little shakily and looked into my eyes, brows furrowed in concentration. He tried out the words first but when he said them out loud he still struggled with the sounds, so it rather came out as “Ick liebe dick.” I smiled broadly at him and might have giggled a bit when he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“I guess I’ll better leave that to you. It sounded much better when you whispered it into my ear,” he said before he kissed my cheek. I buried my face in his neck and grinned.

“Thanks. And honey?” He gave off an interested _hmmm?_ in response. “I love your dick, too,” I teased as I tentatively wrapped my hand around said body part and Ben gasped.

When I let go again, I looked up at him and started to laugh. He joined in a second later. We lay silent in each other’s arms again for a little while until I felt Ben’s shoulder shift beneath my head as he reached out for something.

“I’d love to pour us some champagne but I’m afraid I can’t do that as long as you’re lying on top of me like this,” he said.

I removed myself from Ben’s side and sat down across from him. I bend my legs over his, so that we both had some space between us and could move our upper bodies closer together without our lower limbs being in the way too much. I realised a little too late that I offered quite a view whilst sitting like this and Ben cleared his throat when I caught him staring. He muttered a half-hearted apology and returned his attention to the champagne bottle that had been sitting in the cooler ever since we had entered the room.

He poured each of us a glass, placed the bottle back in the ice and we toasted to a long and relaxing weekend. For a while we stayed like that, looking each other, studying the other’s face quietly. Before long, Ben started to run the palm of his free hand up and down my leg and my skin started to tingle.

“C’mere,” he said, opening his arms for me to lie beside him again. I put aside my glass and snuggled close to him again. He wrapped his arms around me just like before, only this time something very cold was pressed against the back of my neck. I gasped in shock and tried to escape, spluttering water everywhere as I came to lie almost on top of Ben, one leg between his, my arms braced on either side of his body. He laughed heartily and wrapped his arms around me to draw me close.

"Told you you'd get that back," he grinned. I rolled my eyes and admitted that he'd made his point. I took advantage of my current position by kissing him thoroughly and by the time I drew back, the beginning stage of an erection was pressing against my hip. He groaned a little as I moved against it deliberately and pulled me close, holding me steady with one hand at the small of my back and the other between my shoulder blades. When he started to rub himself against me in earnest, I broke the contact.

“Mein Schatz, my sweet man, we can’t do this,” I sighed as I moved to sit on my heels. “If they catch us having sex in here.. I really don’t want to be thrown out of this beautiful place.”

“Alright.. you’re right,” he huffed, “but what am I meant to do about him?” he asked, pointing at his jutting erection with an inclination of his head.

“I suppose you just have to cover him well and hold on tight, so the robe doesn’t slip,” I said matter-of-factly as I climbed out of the tub.

He followed me out of the water and we dried each other, gently teasing the other’s skin with the soft fabric of the towels as we slowly kissed. When we were done, we put on our bathrobes, gathered our belongings and left the room. Ben quickly arranged for another bottle of champagne to be brought up to our room. By the time we arrived everything had been arranged, so we were in no danger of being disturbed. I closed the door behind us and locked it. Ben was standing in the middle of the large room, facing me expectantly. I closed the distance between us, took his face in my hands and kissed him.

“Leg dich hin,” I whispered, indicating the bed to help him understand. He shuddered and obeyed.

I carried the champagne cooler to the edge of the bed, filled glasses for both of us and sat on the edge of the bed while we drank. Once my glass was empty I placed it on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed, between my lover’s legs. I opened the knot on the belt and brushed the robe aside, exposing miles of soft, creamy skin. He looked absolutely edible.

Ben’s eyes widened with wonder as I leaned over to the bucket of ice and took out one of the cubes. I touched it against his thigh first, so he could adjust to the feeling of the ice, shockingly cold as it slowly melted on his skin. He gasped and shivered as I slid the cube over the sensitive skin of his groin, up to his stomach, where I dipped the small remaining piece into his belly button and waited for it to dissolve completely. Ben was squirming now and the water that had collected in the small dip threatened to spill, so I brought my mouth down on it and lapped it up. I made sure to warm the cold skin with my tongue, licking into his navel and kissing the skin around it. A look down his body confirmed that Ben definitely liked what I was doing, so I straddled his hips and picked up another piece of ice. This one I first placed under his clavicle and slowly teased it across his chest to run it down his sternum. He was flushed and breathing heavily by then, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he squirmed under my icy touch.

“Halt still, mein Liebster,” I said, before I leaned down to tease one of his nipples with my tongue and suck it into the warmth of my mouth. The shudder running through Ben’s body as I replaced my lips with the cold ice was exquisite. He shivered all over and his skin erupted in goosebumps while he groaned with pleasure and surprise. I repeated the caress on his other nipple and by the time I moved the ice over the flushed and hardened bud, he was rubbing himself against me from underneath. I braced my hands on the breadth of his pectorals and allowed him more space to thrust unhindered.

He stretched out an arm to grab an ice cube and put it into his mouth. I watched him while he sucked on it, letting it melt there to cool his tongue and lips. Next, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and brushed his chilled lips along my jawline and down my neck, before he wrapped his arms around me and turned us around, so our positions were reversed. He pushed my arms up over my head and held them there with one hand, the other roaming over the side of my body as he leaned down and caressed my breasts with his lips. Sloppy kisses alternated with gentle nips of his teeth and when he circled my nipples with his still cool tongue, I arched my back involuntarily and moaned his name.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he groaned, as he cupped both my breasts with hands and licked a wet line from the base of my sternum up to my lips. He settled himself between my legs, one hand next to my head to take his weight off me, while he kneaded my breasts with the other. I hooked my legs around his hips to pull him close and clasped my arms around his neck to bring his face down, so I could kiss him.

There was no need for any further preparation. I was already as ready as I could ever be for him and we both gasped in surprise as he, just so, breached my entrance and buried himself in me with one steady push. For a moment, we just lay like that, completely in awe of each other and the way we felt. Then he moved slowly, changing his position slightly, so he was braced on his forearms as he gave the first gentle, shallow thrusts while his tongue licked into my mouth, eliciting moans of pleasure from both of us. I curled my fingers into his hair and held on tight as he started a more punishing rhythm, repeatedly pushing himself in deep before leaving my body almost completely. It didn’t take long until his whole body tensed and a broken _“Oh God, I’m going to…”_ was everything he could offer as a warning before he spilled himself, head thrown back and mouth wide open while he moaned his way through his orgasm. He pressed a kiss against my forehead and he laid himself down next me shortly after. I wrapped one arm around him from underneath, so he could shuffle closer. He buried his face in my neck, kissing it gently while he brushed the fingertips of his right hand over my waist.

“Sweetheart, did you…,” he left the question unfinished but I knew what he wanted to ask.

“No,” I muttered, “but that’s OK. You know I’m hard to get sometimes.” I tried to reassure him, stopping his hand, which was already on its way south.

“Baby,” he objected softly, “Lieb- Liebling, please let me do this for you.”

I felt incapable of renouncing his offer when he voiced it so sweetly and let go of his wrist, trembling with anticipation as his fingers neared my centre. When Ben’s fingers slipped through the folds of my flesh, which was still wet with my arousal and his come, I clamped onto his back and hid my face in his chest, breathing hard against his warm skin. He dipped two of his fingers into me to lubricate them and then started the light circling motion he knew would bring me close to the edge. When he felt me quiver beneath his touch as the tingling sensation of my nearing climax started to pool in my stomach, he increased the pressure and stroked me incessantly until I came, my fingernails scratching into the skin of his back.

Ben was busy covering my face with kisses while I breathed through the aftershocks and when I had somewhat collected myself, he dragged one of the blankets over us and wrapped it around us like a soft cocoon. We shared another kiss and then he fell silent with his chin pressed into my shoulder, his breath tickling the skin on my neck. When I thought he might already be asleep, he stirred again, holding onto me even tighter. Eyes closed, he nuzzled my temple and whispered “How do I say that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me?”

I used my hands to make him meet my gaze and kissed him. One shared deep breath later I told him, “Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> I appreciate feedback and I'm officially taking prompts, although I should say beforehand that it might always take some time before I get to work on fics. xx


End file.
